Proof of a Hero
by DerpySikla
Summary: Kewa, a young hunter from Moga Village has recently returned after hearing a Lagiacrus has made her home a nightmare for her fellow villagers. Being seen in the eyes of per peers as a naive young girl, she has to show them that she has changed and is capable of being the hero. Fail and the whole village will sink below the waves it rests upon. Rating Pending. Story based on MH3U.
1. Chapter 1 - The Return Home

_Moga island is a very remote location placed on the edge of existence. The tribe that inhabits the village are very friendly and usually. Have the Argosy visit to trade goods and commodities. Villagers frequently gather materials from within the woods located on the island as well as take to the sea in their fishing boats. They occasionally come across treasures as well as monsters both within the wooded areas as well as the sea. Life is simple and calm, that was until the earthquakes._

* * *

"Wait, did you say Moga Village?" I ask the guild master who was the head of Port Tanzia, a small bustling hub that houses hunters and traders alike. Being a central island and main hun for a vast section of the world, it is the perfect gathering place for those who wish to travel all around the great land masses. In charge of it all, especially the hunters, is the impish wyverian guild master.

The old looking man had a twinkle in his eye when he saw my shocked expression. "That's right kid, you're going home. Now, and listen very carefully, you'll be over there for quite some time. The Chief wants to make sure the threats are officially out of the way and dealt with. He has submitted reports of a Lagiacrus in the area which is the main cause for concern. Having someone who knows that area in and out will be an asset to them. You think you're up to the task?

I listen carefully as the guild master spoke, my initial frazzle net slowly growing to fear. Once he was finished and waiting for my response, I clear my throat. "Will They be notified that it will be me that's arriving?"

"Not unless you tell me to or you do so yourself." His expression remained as still and calm as water, not a single ripple showed what laid below the surface.

I nod my understanding and sign the agreement that laid in front of him, showing my approval of the quest at hand. "Then they shall know that a hunter is on their way."

A huge smile spread across the wyverian's face. "Excellent! I shall establish a ferry right away with the most top-notch sailors. You will be leaving as soon as it's ready. Don't forget to pack whatever you need into the ferry before leaving." He waved as I was leaving the Guild Tavern, but also muttered a few words to himself that he didn't think I heard. "Oh Bagda, your little shoot is finally blooming."

I received word that the ferry would be leaving at high-moon that evening, not leaving me much time to prepare and pack. I made sure to prepare my twelve unique weapons as well as a few basic necessities such as potions and steaks.

Behind me, a grumble caught my attention. As I turned around, the sight of a melynx with brown spiky fur on his head greeted me with an irritated expression. "Took you long enough to notice me. I am Neko, the overseer of the ferry services. I came to see if you're ready for departure. We only have a few more minutes left before it's time to leave." I took a closer look at the feline as he spoke. He sported a small vest that hung open with puffy flowing sailor pants and a sword strapped to his back. A small delicate fishbone necklace hung over his chest.

I clear my throat and nod my head. "I just need to get these chests into the hull of the boat and we will be on our way Captain."

Neko smiled a big toothy grin. "Purrfect, then I shall see you on the ship." Without a moment's notice, I grabbed both chests and made my way towards the ship.

Many hunters call them ferries, but these strong vessels could hold their own against many of the dangers that lurk under the waves they travel so often. It wasn't very often that you would hear of ferries losing their passengers to a leviathan attack while on their way towards a quest, nor when transporting them between the many parts of the world.

Neko smiled as I approached the ship and waved me to hurry. "We won't have all night! We have a schedule to uphold here!" I hurried as best as I could, already overburdened with the two chests in my arms. Once my feet stepped fully onto the ship, it started to set sail towards my new adventure. Being very inexperienced with sailing, I stagger a little trying to keep my balance. This only made the lynian chuckle to himself. "Trying to get your sea legs are ye?"

"Yeah, I was a very young girl the first and last time I was on a boat. Either way, these things should be going to the hull if I want to make sure they get to their destination in one piece." He nods me away and goes about tending to the sails and ropes. Once everything is put away in their proper place, I travel back up on deck. When I am greeted again by Neko, I am shocked at the view that I am greeted to. Just behind is was the full extent of Port Tanzia with its bustling market and grand walkway towards the hunters guild. I walked that path every day, yet it seemed more surreal from a distance.

The captain brushed his tail against my leg to awaken me from my dazed expression. "I know, it's a very purretty sight to behold. Mind you, Moga Island is also a wonder in and of itself. You ever been?"

I smile to myself as I turn the other way to look out at the vast ocean ahead of us. "It's where I was born, but I didn't stay there for too long. My father had to travel a lot and he thought it would be better if we lived on Tanzia instead of Moga. I don't even know if anyone will recognize me."

Neko's eyes furrowed with either worry or confusion. He shrugged to himself and hopped back behind the wheel. His expression soon changed to fright. "I don't like the look of those waves."

Rising and falling in great swells, the ocean soon became choppy and angry. I clung to the side of the boat to keep a hold of the unsteady vessel under my feet in some way. As I take a brief glance below the waves, I could swear there was a large leviathan swimming quickly below us, making its way towards our destination. A large crashing sound came from below as I saw the tail of the creature slip out of sight following its body. "Stay calm! We're almost there! You should go check the hull to see if there has been any damage or leaking."

I quickly calm myself an dash for the hull, my stomach flipping as the ship crests the larger waves. As soon as I opened the door, I instantly knew that we were hit.

Taking a deep breath I dive down into the hull to check exactly where the hole is located. It took me a few minutes to find exactly where the water was coming from, and even longer to try and find something to block the hole. The only item in the hull large enough was my provisions chest. With all my might, I dragged the heavy chest over and slid it right on top of the hole, stopping it until we are able to head onto land. I quickly rose up to the surface for air, relief washing over my mind and body that I managed to get the job done.

Neko's tail was lashing about behind him as I rose above deck, his eyes fixated on the horizon. "That oversized fish better watch out, or else he will have to feel the rath-of-meow! Nobody sinks my boat!" He shakes himself and then looks over to me. "I take it you managed to stop the leak?" I nod my head. "Good, we are a few moments away from shore. I will have to stay in their port for a day or two to get my boat back in shape."

"I can try and help you with that Neko." I offer, not knowing too much about fixing ships but eager to help in some way.

He shook his head and pointed a claw towards the looming silhouette of the island we were approaching. "Your business is there lass, I can't take you away from your duty to the guild. If you do manage to find some tasty fish on your journey I will be more than welcome to exchange them for future travels."

"I will keep that in mind." The rest of the trip was spent in silence as the island slowly grew larger. Before hitting port, I went back down to the hull to grab my weapons chest. I felt behind my provisions, knowing full well that the captain needed to right his ship before I took that critical seal away. Neko chose a port that was currently unoccupied and set down his anchor. From this side of the port, I was able to see that many if not all of the village people were crowding around the central area of the village. I gave Neko a wave of thanks before making my way towards the crowd.

Once getting closer, their voices could be heard. "Another earthquake? And so soon after our previous one?" one of the women of the village said to another, a small child by her side.

"Yes, usually we have a few weeks if not a month before having an earthquake of this size. This time it has only been a few days." The woman's friend remarked, her eyes full of worry.

"Tell me about it, our fishing vessels haven't made it back from their trip. They should have been back yesterday."

"Plus the Argosy hasn't visited in quite some time either."

I make mental notes of their gossip as I make my way through the crowd. As I do so, their eyes quickly glance me over and their conversations start to silence. It wasn't until I manage to get to the centre of the crowd that I found the people that I was looking for.

An elderly man in a loincloth and shawl was sitting on a stump smoking a pipe. His long white hair was pulled up into a bun on his head while sporting a matching moustache and beard. On his neck rested a necklace made out of flying wyvern teeth. Beside him was a younger man with spiky black hair and full of vigour. Both sported matching stern gazes. Their eyes fell upon me and they too silenced themselves. The younger man looked at me with shock that slowly turned to what I could only describe as malice. The elderly man greeted my eyes with a smile and curiosity.

It was the village chief that said the first words to me. "Well, if it isn't Kewa. Welcome home."


	2. Chapter 2 - Guidance

_Moga Village has been watched over carefully by the chief for many years. His family line has deep roots in the history of the island and does everything in his power to protect his home. Only those extremely close to him know of his name, everyone else calls him Chief. Even as he reaches into his elderly years he shows great strength and doesn't back down from a challenge. The next in line to lead the village, if there is a village to lead in the next few months, is his son._

* * *

I give a warm, calm, and friendly smile to the man sitting down. I try to resist the urge to give him a huge bear hug. "Thank you Chief, I just wish it was for a happier occasion than this. Word has reached Tanzia of the earthquakes. I have accepted the request and will be the one to peruse the Lagiacrus."

Hushed whispers swarmed at my back as the village talked amongst themselves with the news. I do my best not to listen to them, scared that I would lose my composure. There was one voice that rose above them all and silenced the chittering. "There must be a mistake, they couldn't have possibly asked you to help us. We are a calm people, a people that wish to keep our wilderness lush and full of life. We don't want mountains of carcasses littering the woods." It was the younger man with arms folded over his chest. His words pierced right into me.

The Chief rose from his seat and rested a hand on the man's shoulder. "Son, the Lagiacrus has gone too far in its rampage of our island. It's was our-"

"Our what, father? Our only choice? No. No, there is a far better, more humane way, to do this." Furious at the situation, the man stormed away from his father to gather up a few materials. The rest of the villagers gave the younger man his space and let him storm out of the village and into the woods.

Turning my attention back to the Chief, I release a breath I didn't notice I was holding inside of myself. "Chief I-" He holds a hand up to silence me.

"Don't apologize for his misgivings, he will come around when the time is right. For now, focus your sights on the Lagiacrus and saving this village as best you can. I don't expect you to face it right away especially in your leather britches. Stay here as long as you need, we will inform you of any happenings with the beast that will be opportunistic."

"That is very generous of you Chief, but please I need to vanquish this monster before it causes more unrest with your people and those who trade with this village." I couldn't help but feel that there was a level of untrust between us, but that would have to be put aside for he is the person who hired my blades.

"Kewa, as much as we need this threat to be taken care of, we cannot afford to lose a hunter to this beast. They gave you to us so that you can do the job and live to tell the tale. Now if memory serves me, you have a rite to accomplish before any more talk of your contract can be discussed." He motions towards a hillside not too far from the village that was covered in flowers both new and old. I bow my head to the Chief and make my way up through those hills.

Many of the children that I passed were asking their parents about the rite that I was to go under, but no one ushered a word either from fear or respect. It's more of a ritual that it is a rite. I make my way slowly as the site becomes more clear.

Not many visit these gravesites anymore due to their decendents not knowing the heroes that rest here on their island. Only a select few are actually buried here and for those who aren't, their weapon of choice found their final sheeth here on this hill, watching the village below for ages. There was one gravesite I was looking for, one that I haven never faced alone before but was far beyond ready to lay my eyes upon it again.

Nestled in a peaceful solitary part of the sanctuary high above the rest, were two weapons hanging onto each other in an x formation. The one to the left was a large and still very fierce blade known as Usurper's Storm. A worthy blade that would shock its opponent allowing for valuable moments in combat. A great Fanged Wyvern by the name of Zinogre fell and was crafted into this blade and the brother weapon beside it.

The weapon on the right was the one that I paid the most homage to when it was still in use. It could not only be used as a weapon but also as a guitar to lull me to sleep on dark and stormy nights that would sing with the thunder. Usuper's Growl was my mother's chosen weapon, one that many hunters don't usually take upon themselves to master and use as their chosen.

Unlike the weapons that rest closer to the village and have lost their warriors and their stories long ago, these ones still hummed with power and longed to be held once more. I placed a hand on the hilt of my mother's weapon and started to play with its string a little, the sound staticky like the low growl of a distant lightning storm and its thunder. I cross my legs in front of the weapons and start to meditate, allowing my soul and heart to be opened and contacted by my mother if she still rests within the area. At first, my vision is only greeting with darkness, but slowly the image of a Zinogre clad warrior woman comes into my field of vision, Usurper's Growl resting happily on her back. Her form shifts into that of a fully grown Zinogre in the prime of its existence.

I can't help but smile at the vision. "Hey mom, I'm sorry I've been away for so long," I whisper these words breathlessly into the air around me and the Zinogre roars fiercely before me. I don't flinch at it, I embrace it willingly. Seeing my resolve in speaking with her, she nods and her corporeal form brushes up against my forehead and side. "I come alone on this trip home, dad is off somewhere doing the usual thing. You understand what it's like." The Zinogre nods and starts to clean my face like a domesticated, loving, and very motherly pet. "I'm glad to know that you were able to reincarnate into your most loved Thunder Wolf Wyvern. Don't be surprised if one day I come and slay you."

My mother growls deeply into my ear not as a threat but as a dare. "There will come a time, trust me." I shake my head and rest it on top of hers. "It's really good to have this moment with you. I just hope that I'm doing the right thing, going down the right path." Slowly, her form shifts back to the one that I grew up with. Her crystal blue eyes sparkling with laughter and joy.

Seeing her was one thing and something that I could prepare for. Hearing her speak was unnerving and also very heartbreaking. "Kewa, the only path that you will feel comfortable with going down is one that you choose for yourself. If that path is to settle down in a village and have a family I am more than happy for you as long as it is the path that you choose. If that path is to fight beasts that wish to do harm to others and the land that they stand upon, then that is the one that you go down. It is your choice what you want your life to be worth to you. The earth will be here for when you fall, the people will care for your weapon until it too falls to the long rest." On those parting words, her form shifts back to a Zinogre that lets out one final roar that the real living Usurper's Growl matched and reverberated out into the surrounding area. My vision slowly turn to black while the roar still rings in the air and in my ears.

It takes all of my power to get up from my sitting position. I wipe away a few stray tears from my cheek before making my way back down the mountain, Usurper's Growl beckoning me to come back and pick it up. A hunter must forge the connection with his and her own weapons. Only in dire circumstances will the use of another hunter's weapon be permitted. Wish just arriving in these lands again after so many years away, I was not ready to throw my life away due to a weapon's desires. As much as I am similar to my mother, it would found out very quickly that I was very different and not experienced enough for its power.


	3. Chapter 3 - Into the Woods

_Moga Woods, although mostly tame as compared to many parts of the world, is a wild and beautiful landscape full of a wide variety of plants and creatures. The southern region is the home of Aptonoth, Kelbi, and Alatroth. The middle section is where Jaggi, Jaggia, Melynx, and Bnahabra lay their claims with the life-sucking Giggi resting happily in their tunnels as well as some of the decaying remains of fallen monsters. To the northern areas, you will find the water-loving Ludroth as well as the water bound Epioth swimming with a plethora of fish. Many of those that wish to enter the Woods make sure they are well prepared for whatever they are to face inside. For those that succeed their spoils range from Blue Mushrooms to Red Coral Stones. Moga Wood's resources are easily replenished due to foraging practices set down years ago that forbids over-gathering and to make sure that there is always something that remains within the Woods._

* * *

As soon as I reached the bottom of the sacred grounds and stepped into the village proper, a young woman with bright cheerful eyes wearing formal red guild garb started to approach in my direction. She waved and curtsied, the standard greeting among the guild and their members. "You must be Kewa, the new hunter of the island. I'm Aisha and we will be the best of friends. I'm the village's guild officer who will make sure that you get access and information from the guild and take on any quests that come your way."

I smile and shake Aisha's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Aisha, do you happen to have any quests for the local area?"

The young woman's face falls a little as she scratches her head. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Since that last earthquake, I haven't received any word or work from the guild. Neko usually keeps the routes open so that all quests are as up to date as they can be. It looks like it'll be a full day's work before his boat is in shape to sail again."

Nodding my head, I smile to her. "Well that's a given, his ship was hit pretty hard in the hull area and we just barely made it here. If he needs anything to help strengthen it at all or even to help out in some way, I'm here and able to work." I could see Aisha's spirits rise as I talked with her, her bright and cheerful demeanor very welcome compared to the Chief's son's cold shoulder.

"That I can do. As soon as I get word from the guild we will be able to get down to business. Until then I'm sure the rest of the village will be more than welcome for any help you can give." She was just about to turn around and head back over to her counter when I stop her for more of a personal chat.

"Hey, about the Chief's Son..."

"Oh, you mean J? What about him?"

I nervously try and find the right words. "Does he always lash out at people like he did earlier?"

Her expression goes from curious to sympathetic. "Only at hunters. No one knows why, he just is really against the lifestyle." She waves and skips off, leaving me to ponder on this new piece of information.

While mulling things over in my head, Neko waves and ushers me over towards him. "Hunter! Sweetheart Aisha tells me that you are willing to help with the repairs."

"That's correct. I don't know much about the construction of boats, but I could gather some materials if you so wish. I know that there are many various resources in the area that might help strengthen the hull and prevent future breaks."

The brown spunky felyne scratched his chin and looked over the work that's already been done. "You know that would be a good idea. I'm sure some Machalite Ore on the lower most part of the hull would be a wonderful addition. Do you think you'll be able to find some?"

"If I recall correctly, there's a cave in the heart of the woods that has a few ore deposits within. I would be glad to grab you some. Do you have a rough estimate of how much you will be needing?"

Neko turns to the workers that are looking over the boat and started to talk amongst themselves. One breaks apart from the rest and approaches. "I would say five hefty pieces will do nicely if it's just the lower most part."

"Then I shall be back with five pieces." I wave the workers and Neko farewell.

Before I can get too far, the Chief ushers me over with his pipe, a fresh plume of smoke wafting in the air around him. "Kewa, if you are going into Moga Woods, would you also do me a favor? Junior left in such a rush earlier that I didn't have time to give him his lunch. I believe he was heading off towards the base camp we have in place over in the south east. Also, I have a map of the Moga Woods. The previous hunter was able to make a few before kicking the bucket, with help from the guild of course."

"I can definitely give your son his lunch, if he doesn't bite off my head. I think I can make my way around the woods just fine without a map though."

The Chief shakes his head and goes towards his house to grab the materials. When he came back towards me he had a small package full of meat as well as a rolled piece of paper that was the map. He offers both to me, a happy grin spreading across his wrinkling face. "I recommend you take it to at least get a feel for the woods again. It's a very valuable asset to have even if you're familiar with an area. You can even mark the location of wyverns when they appear in each zone. The guild is always watching the area closely, making notes and guiding hunters." He puts both the packed lunch and the map in my hands. It was then that I notice his hands for the first time.

Although he has lived a comfortable life of being the leader of the village, his hands show signs of being put to work in an earlier time. Large, strong veins showed underneath the now paper thin skin but still holding their dexterity and strength below the surface.

I bow to the Chief. "Thank you, I will be sure to give this to him very shortly." The chief smile and waves me off as my heart skips in my chest. My first official way of proving that I am useful to the village.

* * *

Being primarily a voyaging village surrounded by water there was only a small portion that was walled off from the woods. In the middle of the gigantic wall was the even more impressive door that allowed villagers to come and go as they pleased. It was designed not only for villagers but also for any monsters and resources to easily pass through and be processed for either trade or materials. Its wood creaked and moaned as I pushed it outwards, opening it just enough for me to slink through.

What faced me as soon as the door was back in its proper place was a large hill. I took a deep breath before making the accent. With each step, new pieces of the horizon started to become visible until my whole field of view is washed in the sight of the woods.

Kelbi were prancing around the top of the hill showing no fear as I approached. Around us were jagged mountains and heavy forests with a view of the ocean from the cliff side. Lush greens and blues were the main colours with beige and grey rocks scattering around the ground. Memories from long ago came to the surface of my mind just as vividly as the scenery. The environment hasn't changed at all since I left.

I finished taking in the sight and moved off to the Northeast, looking down at the map to clarify my direction. The section marked down as the second location of explorations for the cartographer was one where Aptonoths frequently grazed. Rocky walls surrounded me as I ventured forth, making each zone only have so many ways in and out of them. Looking over the whole area as depicted in the map, it made sense that they would try and choose someone who was familiar with the lay of the land. New hunters were unfamiliar with segmented regions such as Moga Woods and thus didn't understand how to successfully strategize their hunting.

After many paces, the walls around me widened and opened to the Aptonoth's preferred place to be. To my right was a waterfall that fed the shallow creek at its feet. This small water source was the only water source for the large quadrupeds. There were a few herbs and mushrooms around the area, the main food supply for herbivore creatures as well as wonderful materials to make potions. I knelt on the ground by a patch of herbs and mushrooms, taking a few to help restock my depleted supply.

Once filling my pockets with just enough supplies, I looked over at the grey dinosaur-like creatures that we're having their afternoon meal. Calm and peaceful with not a care in the world, there was a mother and her two smaller children. Each one had a long broad crest on their head with a finned ridge running along their back. At the end of their tails were spikes very much like the ones found on their heads that were embedded into their crests. She watched me closely as I approached, weary of my intentions but making no sudden or alarming movements. I kept my hands in front of my body, open and relaxed, as I slowly crept closer. She kept an eye on me but didn't move as I touched her side gently and started to pet her. Even though her skin resembled that of a lizard, her whole body radiated heat.

A person cleared their throat behind me. "If you're going to kill it, I would recommend you don't get so close and personal with it." I turned around and am startled to see the Chief's son right behind me, nose to nose. The female aptonoth gets up from her resting spot and calls for her children. She shifts around and heads out towards the area I just came from, as if knowing that we needed the privacy.

"Oh look, you better catch up to her if you want to kill it." His snide remark only made my frustration with him grow. The smirk planted onto his face showed not only pleasure in my discomfort around him, but also his overall arrogance. He quickly turned around and headed off towards the eastern path. A small sigh of irritation escaped my lungs as I followed him, just barely audible to him.

The path was shorter than the one in between the entrance to Moga Woods and the aptonoth ground. It zigzagged left and right until it came to the small secluded cove that had a wooden dock for boats as well as a perfect spot to fish. Looming over the area was a large rock overhang that was here since long ago that helped block out most of the strong ocean breezes as well as the waves that would crash towards the island. The ground beneath my feet turned from a compacted dirt to solid unchanging stone that remained dry and clean. In front of us were heaps of rock and cloth, the remnants of the previous base camp. Looking over the wreckage was Junior, arms crossed over his chest and a stern look on his face.

I approach him with caution and as quietly as I can stand beside him, taking in the rubble. There were no distinct traces of blood spattered the area around it, nor were there any weapons sticking out from the rocks. "It looks as if no one was hurt. I'm amazed that this was the only area affected by the quakes."

His scowl turns into a glower at my words. "It's not, the farms were hit heavily as well. Since you no longer live here I guess you wouldn't have known that." His voice was thick with malice and grew harsher as he spoke, his words boring deep inside into my very being.

Even with his harsh words making their mark, I couldn't help but allow myself a small smile. "And to think that I thought you forgot about me. It's been what, five? Ten years maybe?"

"Not long enough," he refused to look at me directly as he spoke, keeping his attention on the stones and cloth before him. The whole encounter made me wonder just where I went wrong.

I slowly crouch down and rummage through my belongings until I pull out the packed lunch his father wished me to give to him. I had it resting on my hand, offering it to him, but his eyes never changed their focus. Remaining in that stance for a solid minute, I resigned and set down the parcel by his feet and put back my provisions. As I step back a few paces, I take a good look at the man.

His hair was pulled back from his face into a bun with the small exception of the jagged sideburns that pointed out. His eyes were dark coals that were opaque and carried no glimmer to them. His arms and legs were filled out with muscles that knew of hard physical labor, perfect for carrying lots of supplies and materials back and forth from the woods. His outfit was very recognizable as the one which the future leaders of Moga Village would wear when the transition of leadership was gaining upon them. His whole being embodied power and respect, but also showed that he wouldn't take no for an answer other than from his father. He carried no form of weapon on him, but his utter appearance would have made a monster think twice about getting in front of him.

My memories recall a younger boy who was just about to head onto his adventures in adulthood, smiling and running around the woods as if he owned them. The smallest of stubble was poking out from his chin and his hair would always be a messy mane framing his face. His dark eyes use to sparkle at the thought of going on a long journey or camping out in the woods under the stars. There would even be a small wooden sword strapped to his back, just in case a Kelbi or Alatroth wanted to fight. What happened to that boy?


End file.
